


La mentirosa verdad

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic tributo a los de Varda Elentari.</p><p>Se hallaba en su habitación cuando golpearon a la puerta. Era él, no pudo evitar mirarlo y desearlo. Un error puede costar muy caro, más en el momento menos esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mentirosa verdad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** SS es de Kurumada, hay menciones a los fics de Varda Elentari.
> 
>  **Aclaración** : este fic es un tributo a los fics de Varda que en su época leí, es por eso que aparecen oraciones, palabras o frases escritas en cursiva y entre comillas. Son los títulos de sus fics, de los que hasta ese momento había escrito... solamente los títulos (de ahí el “tributo”). Fue muy divertido hacerlo en su día y, hoy, remasterizarlo. Gracias a Varda me animé a escribir mi primer fic, así que si hoy en día los torturo con mis historias (en este y otros fandoms), sepan que ella es la gran responsable.
> 
>  
> 
>  

No podía creer lo rápido que había sucedido todo, ni tiempo de pensar me dio. Hace rato que lo deseaba, pero nunca me atreví a tener algún contacto con él... hasta ese día. Yo lo observaba y deseaba cada día más, pero lo que sentía y siento hacia Shaka me impedía pasarme de listo, en apariencias “el objeto de mis deseos” había notado el interés que en mi despertaba, pues no tardó en buscarme... y encontrarme.

Me hallaba en mi habitación cuando golpearon a la puerta; era él, no pude evitar mirarlo y desearlo, era tan obvio que hasta él lo había notado. Se sentó peligrosamente a mi lado en la cama y con fingida naturalidad me preguntó qué leía, con torpeza le dije que era la revista del cable, pero la tapa era notoria: un hombre introduciéndose en la boca el miembro de otro.

Al observarla se sorprendió y exclamó desconocer mis gustos ¡Ja! ¡Yo, el Phoenix, con esos gustos! No pude evitar abochornarme. La mirada en sus ojos era distinta, lo notaba nervioso, yo también lo estaba.

A pedido de él lo dejé ojear la revista, observaba una foto en la que un hombre estaba bañado en semen, mientras el miembro de otro hombre la escupía. Luego dije algo que jamás, y lo digo en serio (no pienses lo contrario), pensé ser capaz de decir. Le pregunté si alguna vez se la habían chupado. Negó con la cabeza y sin entender ni saber cómo, luego de preguntarle aquello, automáticamente tenía su miembro en mi boca. Con una rapidez asombrosa la había sacado ya dura del pantalón... juro que no había notado lo duro que estaba.

Dudé al recordar el miembro de Shaka: mi primer y único hombre, pero el… pene (qué recatado sueno) que tenía frente a mis ojos me hizo olvidar de todo (pensarás que soy un egoísta, pero no creas lo contrario, yo en verdad amo a Shaka); era distinto y eso despertaba mi curiosidad aún más, el miembro de Shaka era blanco como toda su piel, a diferencia del que tenía en frente, que era de un color más tostado, el glande en ambos casos era similar, no era ni más grande ni más chico que el tronco, por el contrario el tamaño... ¡el tamaño Dios mío! ¡Yo creía que Shaka la tenía enorme! Mi Virgo tiene lo suyo (¡A veces me hace pegar cada grito que ni la batalla de Hades!), pero el monstruo que tenía en frente me daba miedo y pudor (y un poquito de humillación: yo tengo lo mío, pero... es respetable, nada más).

El tamaño avivaba mis deseos de probar otro miembro que el de mi amante asiduo, necesitaba quitarme la curiosidad. Se podía decir que me olvidé por completo de Shaka en ese momento (debía hacerlo, pues la culpa no me permitiría hacer nada).

Introduje ese miembro en mi boca como si fuera un apetitoso helado, cuyo sabor que hacía tiempo quería probar; por más intentos que hice no conseguí tragármelo entero, me daba arcadas. El sabor salado, se mezclaba con el olor a jabón que tenían sus pelos en esa zona. Se notaba lo pulcro que era, eso me incentivó aún más. Él había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás y emitía gemidos ahogados; ese lado tan recatado me sorprendió ya que en la mansión no había nadie, se habían ido todos a preparar “¡qué sé yo!” de una fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien... menos él, que por algún motivo allí se encontraba... Y yo, por supuesto, ¿para qué iba a ir si ni siquiera pienso asistir? Dependía de quien iría, (de seguro Hyoga estaría, abrazado y acaramelado a mi hermano toda la noche... ¡no iría a presenciar esa escena!). Por lo que le pregunté si alguna vez había estado con un hombre. De nuevo negó con la cabeza, lo notaba muy nervioso, así que para relajarnos comencé a sacarme la ropa con lentitud y así ir acostumbrándolo y preparándolo a lo que venía.

Él me observaba con esos hermosos luceros negros que tiene como ojos, que me hipnotizaban e idiotizaban, yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, no podía creer que por fin se me había dado con él, (aunque yo no lo quería aceptar, deseaba ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo) ahí lo tenía, con la verga dura que esperaba mi boca y mi trasero, mi miembro explotaba de lo excitado que estaba, nunca la había tenido tan dura, sentía que ya me babeaba la punta, si me tocaba acababa en ese mismo instante, así de excitado me sentía.

—Desvístete —Le ordené y sumiso me obedeció, esa actitud de entrega me fascinaba.

En pocos segundos ya nos hallábamos por completo desnudos; me acerqué hasta la cama en donde se encontraba sentado, despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con lujuria, cuando logré dejar mi verga a la altura de su cara, le tomé rostro con ambas manos y lo insté a introducírsela en la boca, cortésmente corrió la cara hacia un costado; era obvio que se encontrara nervioso.

—Yo... yo nunca —balbuceó, lo entendí.

Lo recosté en la cama y comencé a besarlo con ternura, al principio no me correspondía pero luego se entregó al placer. Mordí despacio todo su cuerpo: mentón, orejas, brazos, pecho, cuello... él se dejaba hacer.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, mi lengua recorría todas aquellas zonas que deseaba con locura, al llegar a su miembro soltó un gemido que, hasta a el mismo, le sorprendió, haciéndolo sonrojar, esa vista me fascinaba: evitaba reconocer lo mucho que le agradaba la situación.

 

Con avidez me coloqué inversamente a la posición en la que me hallaba, quedando en un perfecto “69”. Eso lo sorprendió, pero no le di tiempo a replicar: tragué de nuevo su verga, sin obligarlo a hacer lo mismo con la mía, no quería forzarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Jugué con su miembro, le besaba subiendo por el tronco hasta llegar a la punta para así metérmelo entero (casi) en la boca, lamía y relamía a la inversa, desde la punta hasta los testículos. Cuando sentí que mi compañero comenzaba a distenderse, me tomó con fuerza de los glúteos a tal punto de provocarme dolor, un dolor que me excitaba.

Poco a poco comenzó a animarse cada vez más, yo lo motivaba haciendo movimientos rítmicos con la pelvis, hasta que en uno de esos vaivenes abrió, ¡gracias al cielo! su boca para tragar mi verga.

¡Por fin! Ya no aguantaba más esa dulce espera, ahora podía sentir como esa boca de terciopelo tragaba mi aparato en toda su plenitud, era algo torpe en sus movimientos, pero el calor de su boca y su dedicación lograban motivarme haciéndome ignorar el dolor.

Era demasiado para mí, sentía como mi “miel” comenzaba a subirme por el tronco, mi lengua ahora se encontraba jugando con su ano, dilatándolo, él lanzaba gemidos sin ningún prejuicio por completo distendido. Me aferré con ganas a sus glúteos y engullí de un solo bocado su miembro como un bebé hambriento; él notó que estaba por llegar porque se apartó de mí tanto como la posición se lo permitió, yo luchaba para metérsela de nuevo y acabarle en la garganta, pero mi néctar surgió sola, como una erupción volcánica, ensuciándole la cara y parte del acolchado.

No me importó, comprendí eso, a diferencia de él, no dejé escapar una gota de su “leche”, me quedé maravillado con el nuevo sabor que descubría, era tan afrodisiaco como el de mi Shaka, pero ligeramente distinto.

Aún quería más, aún queríamos más. Comenzamos a hacernos suaves arrumacos en la cama, él ya estaba distendido del todo, se dedicaba a complacerme con la boca, la lengua y las manos; en pocos instantes estábamos listos para entrar en acción.

—Ikki ¿puedo hacértelo yo? Es que... —comprendí a la perfección y asentí con la mirada, de todos modos me moría de ganas de sentir esa verga en el culo, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Me acosté boca arriba y me abrí de piernas entregándome; al venirse encima, su largo cabello cayó sobre mi rostro permitiéndome disfrutar de un rico aroma, olía tan bien… aun creo sentir su fragancia.

Con gentileza me quitó el pelo del rostro y se acomodó entre mis piernas, era como un sueño para mí, el verlo desnudo encima de mí a punto de penetrarme. Lo ayudé guiando su miembro hacia mi entrada previamente lubricada; sentía la punta rozar y jugar en aquella zona, me punzaba haciéndome delirar de placer y deseo, no aguantaba más, la quería adentro, pensaba en ello con desesperación cuando en una de esas punzadas introdujo la punta provocándome quejidos de dolor, que luego se transformaron en gemidos de placer.

Lo ayudé de nuevo, levantando las caderas y abriéndome con ambas manos el trasero, para facilitar la penetración. En pocas envestidas me llenó con su semen, se acostó sobre mi cuerpo y sin retirar el miembro se quedó en aquella posición un largo rato, yo lo mimaba: lo abrazaba y besaba, acariciando su sedoso cabello lacio sin cansarme de ello.

Creí que se había quedado dormido, cuando levantó su rostro para dedicarme una suave sonrisa que no me esperaba.

—Ahora es tu turno.

Eso me sorprendió aún más, él parecía muy decidido, por lo que dulcemente me lo quité de encima para acomodarlo en una posición en la que a mí me parecía la más correcta en esa situación.

—Acuéstate boca abajo sobre la almohada... así te dolerá menos.

De nuevo me hacía caso sin chistar, entregándome una magnifica vista, las redondeces de un culo perfecto y trabajado, propio de un guerrero entrenado, de un Caballero... me fascinaba su físico. Tanteé en la mesita de luz en busca de una crema cualquiera, y le unté la entrada con suficiente del producto, cuando lo creí conveniente apoyé la punta en el orificio, instintivamente él se sacudió evitando lo inevitable.

Empecé a empujar, escuchando sus quejidos de dolor; por respeto me detuve, sin embargo él me hizo continuar.

—No te detengas, Ikki, yo... yo también la quiero sentir.

Ya tenía casi más de la mitad adentro, apenas me podía controlar, quería metérsela de una y hacerle gritar como ramera, hacía demasiado tiempo que deseaba hurgar en ese trasero, se sentía tan caliento allí dentro.

Sin miramientos, preso de la excitación, se la ensarté de un solo empujón, ahí en verdad le dolió, y me lo hizo saber a los gritos.

—¡Hijo de!... ¡¿cómo me la vas a meter así? Bestia! —era raro escucharle hablar así, tan correcto que siempre era.

En signo de perdón detuve mis movimientos, hasta que él solo comenzó a moverse, realizando movimientos rítmicos, subiendo y bajando su tan deseado trasero, como queriendo metérsela aún más adentro de lo que físicamente se podía.

Se hallaba boca abajo mordiendo las sábanas para ahogar los gritos supongo, por lo que no podía ver su expresión ni entender lo que balbuceaba. Sin delicadeza lo tomé de los pelos para verle el rostro y comencé a moverme salvajemente dentro de él.

Se encontraba aferrado a lo que podía y su rostro era una mezcla de excitación, miedo y placer. Deslicé su mano a su entrepierna y ahí comprendí que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba mucho, entendí que estaba a punto de largar su miel sobre las sábanas, por lo que comencé a apurarme para así acabar yo también.

No puedo decir que fue al mismo tiempo, pero casi seguido, él en las sabanas, yo en su interior.

De nuevo se quedó inmóvil, como recuperando fuerzas. Fue en ese instante que sentí la presencia, el cosmos, de alguien conocido acercándose a la habitación. Él también debió haberlo percibido, pues se despertó de su somnolencia y comenzó a vestirse. Poco a poco se despejaron las dudas: alguien venia. Prácticamente lo eché tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Ikki, no me empujes! —me dijo aún relajado, sin percatarse del peligro que yo corría si nos descubrían.

Seguí empujándolo, él se vestía a medida que yo lo empujaba hacia diferentes lugares: el baño, el armario, debajo de la cama... ningún lugar era apropiado para esconderlo, hasta que visualicé la ventana. Lo arrojé, sí, así como lees: lo arrojé por la ventana. Supuse que la caída no le sería dolorosa si utilizaba sus habilidades de Caballero.  
Irrumpiendo en el cuarto, con un portazo, entró un furioso Shaka. Yo no lo podía creer, estaba helado, petrificado, su rostro indicaba que en cualquier momento me mandaría a algún infierno, o me quitaría lenta y dolorosamente los sentidos (además de los cojones).

Me quedé callado, otra cosa no podía hacer.  
—¿Con quién demonios estabas, Ikki? —me habló, haciéndome sobresaltar. No era común verlo a Shaka fuera de sí, él nunca perdía su línea. Podía sentirme orgullo entonces en conseguirlo con tanta facilidad.  
—Con...con nadie, _amor_ —alcancé a balbucear, sonrisa falsa mediante.  
—¿Te crees que soy estúpido? ¡Escuché voces! —Shaka buscaba con desesperación al supuesto sujeto por todos los lugares que había en el cuarto. No mezquinó sus hermosos ojos abiertos. Joder, debería darme pavor, lo sé.  
—No sé a qué te refieres —preferí hacerme el inocente, pero ni yo me lo creía—. Me había quedado dormido, quizás estaba soñando y... hablaba en sueños... no sé —Mis dotes actorales dejan mucho que desear.

Shaka seguía caminando y buscando sin cesar, hecho una furia mientras me hablaba con enojo.  
—¡ No lo puedo creer, en verdad no lo puedo creer... y yo como un idiota rechazando a Milo! —negó con ironía— ¡¿Por quién, eh?! Por haberme enamorado de alguien con un “ _corazón de fuego_ ”... ¡y ya ves! Me quemé solo, por confiar —me di cuenta que hablaba más consigo mismo que conmigo, así que le presté oído a su monólogo— ¡y así me paga... qué idiota fui, qué idiota soy! —Caminaba con desesperación de un lado al otro.  
—Shaka, amor —qué falso sonaba— no me digas esas cosas —Me interrumpió a los gritos.  
—¡¿Entonces explícame qué demonios haces desnudo! ¿Encima me quieres hacer pasar por idiota!

Ahora sí el temido Santo del Phoenix comenzaba a sentir miedo, Señoras y Señores.

—Te esperaba... te estaba esperando desnudo para que me hagas el amor —Y le dediqué una de mis seductoras sonrisas, pero él continuaba hurgando en la habitación tratando de hallar pistas para inculparme y así descubrirme.  
—¡ Y yo que creía serte suficiente! ¡Ja! Parece que no lo soy, había creído darte una lección cuando me reclamabas “ _satisfacción_ ”, cría haberte enseñado que sin amor la satisfacción no es plena!... ¡pero parece que tú piensas lo contrario!

Mi corazón latió gastando las pulsaciones enteras de un año cuando él se puso a observar la ventana con las manos en la cintura y una cara de pocos amigos antológica. Cuando me miró a los ojos, automáticamente bajé la vista temiendo ser descubierto, como si mis ojos se tratasen de un libro abierto.

 

—¡Encima mírate! ¡Obsérvate un poco Ikki! ¡Estás todo acalorado!

—¡Es que me pones muy nervioso! —tomé una decisión muy estúpida: hacerme el enfermo—Ay... creo que tengo fiebre —Me recosté en la cama tocándome la frente con una mano—; fíjate, a ver si tengo mucha temperatura.

Shaka me ignoraba, aún seguía enojado y su furia no menguaba.  
—¡Qué basura eres... y todos esos poemas que me enviabas... no lo puedo creer! —negó con la cabeza, afligido—¡Y me decías cursilerías como que eran “ _notas desde el corazón_ ”, y yo me tragaba todo eso... como me dejé enamorar así, yo, justo yo —siempre había tenido un ego envidiable— ¿y qué me vas a decir Ikki, que todo lo que decías en esos poemas era cierto?

En ese punto le respondí con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón.

—Shaka, todo lo que escribí lo sentía en su momento y lo siento ahora, esos poemas surgieron desde lo más profundo de mi alma —¡qué pedazo de poeta de bajo presupuesto me sentí!

Comenzó a acercarse hasta donde me hallaba, ahora un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo el tono de su voz me intimidó, aunque muerte reconocería sentirme intimidado por un viejo enemigo.  
—¡Estás todo transpirado! —Y se me quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta, no sabía qué decirle.  
—eh… este, yo... estaba... haciendo ejercicios.  
—¿Ejercicios?  
—Y sí, tú sabes... —alcé los hombros con despreocupación—un Santo de Athena tiene que estar siempre preparado por si acaso.  
—¿Estabas haciendo ejercicios...DESNUDO? —Ahora sí estaba hasta las manos.  
—Eh… no… este —titubeó acomodándome mejor— yo ya había terminado, y bueno pues, me estaba por bañar, por eso me quité la ropa.  
—¡¿No era que me esperabas?!  
—¡Sí, sí! Después decidí esperarte, para hacer el amor y luego bañarme —en un momento milagroso de lucidez me acordé de mi excusa de las voces y agregué—: pero bueno, me quedé dormido, supongo —Shaka me miraba incrédulo—¡Ay, mi cabeza, creo que tengo mucha fiebre! ¿Será por eso la transpiración? —Seguía sin convencerle, mucho menos conmoverle.  
—Y pensar que Aphrodite y tu hermano se la pasaron todo un verano haciendo de celestinas para unirnos. Terminamos siendo “ _pareja a la fuerza_ ”, ¡en vez de agradecerles tendría que matarlos en este momento, por su culpa ahora yo... ¡ _argh_!

Se acercaba aún más hasta la cama en donde me hallaba, ya había dejado de buscar a “ese alguien”, y se encontraba más tranquilo, aunque esos luceros celestes de cristal que tenía como ojos seguían encendidos de la furia, sus ojos reflejaban el enojo, los míos: Culpa, temor, arrepentimiento. ¿Qué necesidad tenía yo, de hacer lo que hice, si tengo a un rubio hermoso, completamente deseable... ¡y que encima me ama?!

—Estás todo despeinado, Ikki —Me dijo en forma de reproche, pero fue débil, casi con dolor… me partió el alma.  
—Y bueno… estaba durmiendo, es normal que me despeine —¡Ahora sí! Esa si me había salido bien.

Sin embargo Shaka comenzó a olfatear el lugar, ahí sí que perdía. Se me acercó lo suficiente, y el enojo volvió a aparecer en sus palabras.  
—¡El olor a sexo en esta habitación es increíble! ¡¿O eso también me lo vas a negar, Ikki?! ¡Hasta tú cuerpo huele a sexo!

Y cuánta razón tenía...

—Eh… este… es que... bueno me acorde de ti, de los viejos tiempos... —y dedicándole una mirada lujuriosa continué hablando— cuando sufrí tu “ _acoso_ ” aquella vez... ese recuerdo aun me excita, ¿sabes? Y me gusta masturbarme pensando en ello... ¿tiene algo de malo eso? —Parecía no convencerle demasiado esa excusa— ¡También puede ser el hecho de que no me bañé... o que es hora de lavar la ropa amontonada en el rincón! —le dije señalando el cementerio de ropa sucia que se hallaba en un costado. No es que yo sea sucio, lo que pasa es que junto la ropa y cuando tengo suficiente la mando a lavar, es por eso que amontono (¡de verdad... no soy sucio!... bueno, puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, me da igual).

El corazón casi se me va del pecho cuando Shaka visualizó el charco de semen aun fresco que había dejado mi amante. Con rapidez me defendí.

—¡Me masturbé... lo juro! —Increíble lo mío... me estaba delatando yo solo con mis exageraciones— ¿Sabes, amor? A veces pienso: cómo me gustaría ser “ _el regalo de cumpleaños de Shaka_ ” otra vez, y al recordar ese día no puedo evitar tocarme —Le dije haciéndome el inocente, y no me salía.  
—¿Sabes, Ikki? —me copió— Yo también a veces pienso: cómo me gustaría ser “ _el regalo de cumpleaños de Ikki_ ”, nuevamente... —Su voz siempre era seductora, pero en esa ocasión lo fue más, de una manera sobrenatural —Y probar su rica miel otra vez.

Acto seguido hizo algo que me congelo del miedo: recogió con un dedo el semen de mi amante y se lo llevó a la boca. Con sinceridad, creo que en ese momento el corazón se me detuvo una milésima de segundo.  
—Ikki... este no es... no es tu semen —Ahora sí no tenía excusa y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue:  
—Eh...este… es que... cambié de marca, ya no compro la misma leche, estuve tomando mucha leche descremada y verduras... tal vez es por eso —Y me acordé—¡Ay... mi cabeza, me duele, debo tener temperatura, mucha! —Lo miré de reojo—¡Ay, seguro que tengo cuarenta y tres de fiebre! —Ni sabía lo que decía. Me creía jugado, ya no tenía forma de seguir ocultando la verdad, sin embargo Shaka hizo algo que si bien me sorprendió un poco, me éxito muchísimo.  
—¿Ah, sí? A ver —dijo acercándose y tocándome la frente, para luego continuar con hondo sarcasmo—¡Uy, estás volando de fiebre, se te nota! —Era obvio que no tenía temperatura, sin embargo él continuó con su papel—Hay que estar seguros, ¿te tomaste la temperatura? —Me preguntó con una mirada lasciva.  
—¿Qué?... no, pues no, aun no —Estaba sospechando que algo raro iba a suceder.  
—No quiero que te enfermes... así que buscaré el termómetro y te lo pondré —Buscaba con desesperación en el cajón, hasta que lo halló—. Bien, ahora da la vuelta, te tomaré la temperatura del recto.  
—¿Qué? —A pesar del extraño pedido, no sé por qué, pero respondí poniéndome de espalda, con las rodillas en el suelo y el vientre sobre la cama.  
—Levanta mas el trasero, Ikki. ¡¿No me dirás que ahora te da vergüenza?! Te han entrado cosas más grandes. Bien, ya veo el agujero —A continuación me introdujo el termómetro, que se deslizo con excesiva e insultante facilidad—¡Ey, pero si este culito ya está abierto! ¡Qué fácil entró! —Me dijo algo divertido y excitado de descubrir aquello.  
—Eh...este… es que... me metí algo... te extrañaba y me masturbé introduciendo... —busqué con la mirada algo cercano—¡este pote de crema! —me salvó el tenerlo ahí a mano, si no, no sabía qué excusa dar para que sonara un poco creíble.  
—No. No tienes temperatura.

Apoyó el termómetro en la mesita de luz luego de mirarlo. Yo me quede en esa posición y cuando me disponía a enderezarme Shaka me tomó con ambas manos los glúteos, cuando giré la cabeza para mirarlo, pude ver el miembro de mi amor afuera de los pantalones. La sentí entrando de un empujón. El grito que pegué se escuchó hasta en el Santuario.

—Qué animal —dijo con falso remordimiento, aquello era una venganza—, te la metí con mucha fuerza, perdón, Ikki... es que está muy lubricado aquí —pese a sus disculpas siguió dándome de la misma manera, susurrándome en el oído— ¿por qué, Ikki? —Parecía sacarse toda la bronca con cada embestida  
—Es… es que, este... se me abrió el pote de crema cuando me lo metí y bueno... ¡es que necesitaba lubricación! —Ya no sabía cómo defenderme, era indefendible; sabía que había estado muy mal, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y lo último que quería en ese momento y lo último que quiero, es lastimarlo... ¡no tenía sentido ya decirle!  
—Dime, Ikki... ¿quién te lo hizo? Dime quien fue —Continuaba dándome con mucha furia.

Seguía con la misma idea de no decirle y, tomando aire, con mi mejor voz traté de sonar creíble.

—Shaka... ¡Ay! Yo te amo, vida... ¡ay, despacio! Te deseo, eres muy bueno... ¡Ay, duele! ¡Qué digo “bueno”! Excelente, el mejor en la cama, no necesito a nadie para complacerme, me das las satisfacciones que necesito. Aparte nos llevamos bien, nos amamos, te deseo, eres el mejor en la cama, entonces... ¿te parece que necesite —hice énfasis en la palabra— o quiera a alguien? ¿Te parece que yo sería capaz de arriesgar todo lo hermoso que tengo contigo por una noche de placer? —Comenzaba a disminuir la violencia de la penetración—¿Crees tan tonto al Phoenix Ikki, como para hacer eso?

Pensarás que todo lo que dije es mentira; en parte sí, estaba mintiendo... pero en realidad lo pensaba cuando lo decía; y al decirlo me daba cuenta de cuánta verdad había allí, en aquellas palabras que pronunciadas por la culpa. ¿Para qué lo hice, por qué? Si con Shaka me basta y me sobra. La única respuesta que encontré a mi interrogante fue: “deseo”. Qué idiota, ¿no? Y arriesgarme a perderlo; si supieran cuánto vale.

Y todo ¿por qué? ¡Por sexo! Nada más que por sexo, que droga maldita es el sexo. Si él, placer, me lo da en una cantidad satisfactoria, y además de eso me da amor; ¿qué más pedir? Juré nunca más hacer alguna aberración similar; no a él, no quería lastimarlo, ni mucho menos perderlo por una pendejada.

De la nada y sorprendiéndome cambió su actitud. Dejó de penetrarme con violencia para tomarme de la cintura y con suavidad acomodarme mejor en la cama. Comenzó a cubrirme de besos todo el cuerpo, el rostro... el alma. Me sentía mal, terriblemente mal y con culpa, me lo merecía.

Siguió penetrándome, pero lo hacía con mucho afecto, como nunca antes me lo había hecho. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el placer y la cálida sensación de ser amado por alguien, sentía de cierta manera, ser perdonado, y queriendo expresar todo lo que sentía, y me hacía sentir él, en ese momento le dije con toda mi alma.

—Te amo... y te deseo, Shiryu.

 _Ups_ , me equivoqué de nombre.

**Fin**


End file.
